


Their life

by DavidKing



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidKing/pseuds/DavidKing
Summary: Join David and Nye through their life from first puppy to twins graduation, living with these two will always be a fun ride. Sit back and enjoy their family adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last chapter for a bit, I have to turn in my school laptop and I have no way of typing the story

Nye read a book waiting for David to come home as usual but what wasn’t usual was he was late and Nye was getting worried until the door busted open indicating David was home. “Kitten I got a surprise” David closed the door and walked over “look” he showed him a corgi puppy Nye blinked “David we live in a no animal apartment.” He pouts “aw come on Nye we wanted a dog and he’s so cute” he put him closer to his face Nye looked at him and immediately melted “aw alright he is adorable, what did you name him?” David smiled big “Dante” Nye smiles “that’s such a scary name for such a cute puppy” he smiles “I know that’s why I picked it” Nye laughed taking Dante “we’ll have to get him stuff” David nods “right now he’ll have to eat a hamburger because that’s what’s for dinner” he nods putting him down letting him explore their small apartment. Nye smiled “so you’ll be confused when you hear a bell coming your way” David played with Nye’s collar “who said I was getting him a collar with a bell” he put his arms around his neck “oh so only I get a collar with a bell” he smiles “you picked it I didn’t” he laughs letting him go. David grinned holding him.

David sat on the couch and ate Dante sat next to him eating whatever he was given Nye laughed “you shouldn’t be feeding him table scraps” he looked at him “you say no to this face” he grabs him putting him in his face Nye sighs “why do you do this to me?” David smiles “so I don’t get scolded” he puts him down feeding him a fry he eats it wagging his stub. He points at him “see he likes it” Nye smiles “fine but only for today” he smiles “that’s fine tomorrow we have to get him food and other things.” He looks at Dante “hope he doesn’t bark” he smiles “if he does we’ll make up an excuse” he sighs “you’re never nervous, are you?” David laughed “nope” he went back to eating his dinner. Nye was right though Dante started to bark as he got playful Nye hid in the bedroom holding him close trying to stay quiet as David opened the door for the landlord who looked far from happy. 

“What’s barking in your apartment?” He glared at David he looked at him “ugh it’s um” he didn’t know what to say, the tv was off so that wouldn’t help but thankfully he had a rather sneaky boyfriend. Seeing that they just gave Dante a bath David had no shirt on and Nye was in his boxers, Nye put his arms around David’s waist “come on David you can’t make your puppy wait any longer” David sighed in relief mentally “I’ll be right back pup” he looked at the landlord “now if you excuse me I have to go back to pleasing my boyfriend” the landlord eyed them suspiciously but left anyway David sighed and closed the door “we need to find a home or apartment that allows dogs” Nye nods letting him go “can we afford it?” David smiles “yea that was the other good news I got my dad is giving me a restaurant since he knows how much I love to cook.” Nye smiled “that’s great David” he smiles “it also means my pay will increase by a lot so we can afford more and get out of this shit hole” Nye looks at him and smiled. 

The next day David and Nye took Dante to the closest pet store to get him some stuff, Nye looked at the collars as David was on the ground playing with Dante he looked at him “get off the floor and help me” David smiled picking him up standing up “I want him to have one that makes him look tough” he nods grabbing a navy blue one putting it on him Dante looked at it and tried biting it “guess he thinks it’s food” he smiles David smiles “let’s get him some actual food.” Nye nods following him to the food section. On the way home David stopped at a building parking Nye looked at it “what’s this?” David smiled “this is my restaurant location” Nye smiles “so you have everything planned” he nods “ever since I was little I wanted a restaurant so I wrote everything down and planned it, of course the name changed so many times but I think I have the perfect name” he looks at him “what’s the name?” David smiled “the culture castle” Nye laughs “that’s so bad but it sticks to the mind” he smiles “that’s why I picked that name out.” 

Over the next few months David, Nye, and Dante rebuilt the building according to David’s plans. David squatted down “alright Dante you need to start helping more” Dante looked at him wagging his stub before rolling on his back he laughed rubbing his stomach “alright buddy you’re doing enough” he stood up and went back to painting the rooms. Nye smiles “there we go” David smiles “it looks great now all we have to do is get word out about the place” he smiles “so are we handing out flyers?” David grinned “that’s not the King way.” David did get flyers but he didn’t just hand them out he forced people to take them, he even asked Nye to paint a wall with their address and restaurant name. Maybe a week later the business was booming, David smiled watching kids play with Dante Nye put his arms around him “it’s doing great head chef” David put his arm around his waist “I can’t believe we did it” Nye rested his head on his shoulder “you know we have a house to view tomorrow” he smiled and kissed his head “I can’t wait to see the house you chose for us.” 

Nye smiled showing David around the house “you like it?” David smiles “it’s perfect for us and maybe some kids in the future” Nye looked at him “you want kids?” David looked at him “of course I do, do you not want any?” Nye smiles “I want kids but I didn’t think you wanted any” David held him close “guess we’re going to have to talk about kids later” Nye smiles “a baby and a puppy we’ll have a fun life” he smiles laying his forehead on his “I love you Nye” he smiles “I love you too David.” David kisses him he kisses back smiling. A month later they were moving in Dante barked at David as he carried boxes inside “Dante it’s me” he tilted his head so Dante could see him he stopped barking and walked to the kitchen Nye laughs “look he’s already protecting the house” David smiles “yea a corgi will be the best guard dog” he put the boxes down stretching “that’s the last one” Nye smiles hugging him “our own home” he held him close “it’s perfect for us” he rested his head on his shoulder “I can’t wait for our adventures here.”


	2. David's sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is sick and Nye takes care of him.

Nye drove his car smiling “wait until we tell your other daddy that you weigh 11 pounds now he’s going to be proud that you’re becoming a big boy” Dante barked walking in circles on the passenger seat. Nye stopped at looked at the drive way “that’s David’s truck, he shouldn’t be home yet” he looked at Dante “should he?” Dante tilted his head, Nye grabbed his leash and brought him inside “David?” He looked in the living room seeing David slouched over with his arms on his knees he walked over “hon” he rubbed his back he glanced at him panting, he was sweating, shivering, and he was pale. Nye was immediately on his knees he grabbed his hands “David what’s wrong?” David looked at him and smiled tired “oh, hi Kitten I just have a small fever” he stood up but his knees gave out “and going down” he fell forward and shook the whole house Nye looked at him and sighed “alright bed now” he grabbed under his arms and tried to pull him upstairs, he made it about two inches before giving up “alright David can you stand up and use me as support?” He nodded. 

David pushed himself up and groaned, he wrapped his arm around his waist and he helped him to their room David collapsed on their bed curling up shaking. Nye grabbed the thermometer testing him temperature he took it out of his mouth “damn 103” he stood up “you stay inside the bed I’ll be back” he left the room and walked to the bathroom. He searched the cabinet looking for medicine “we have different kinds of medicine but I don’t see anything to help with sickness” he rubbed his neck spotting a box that was hidden in the back of the cabinet. He grabbed it and read the box “yes cold medicine” he ran back to their room, he opened the box getting the pills “alright David time to take your medicine” David opened his eyes then his mouth Nye put the pills in his mouth David closed his mouth and dry swallowed them Nye rubbed his head “now just relax I’ll do your chores” he kissed his forehead and left the room. Dante walked in the bedroom and jumped on the bed curling up David smiled petting him “I have a pretty great boyfriend” he yawned and fell asleep. 

Nye looked at David’s chore list and rubbed his neck “alright so I’ll wash the laundry first” he walked to the laundry room and looked at the washer “David just got this thing and he never taught me how to use it but I can figure it out” he grabbed the clothes and put them in he added soap, a lot of soap, before turning it on “there done” he left the laundry room as the washer started. He looked at the next thing “fix the kitchen table” he looked at it, it was lopsided and David was going to fix the broken leg. Nye knelt down and looked at the leg, he rubbed his chin “got it” he walked to their book shelf and grabbed some books he walked back over and placed them under the leg he stood up and crossed his arms “that wasn’t so hard” he left the room. As he was doing the rest of David’s chores the washing machine was overflowing soap, bubbles were getting everywhere. Nye sat down and looked at the last thing on the list “this is easy make dinner” he put the list down “David has it easier” he sighed.

Nye looked at the cook book “this seems easy” he looks at chicken parmesan he attempted to cook it, well he ended up burning it. He coughed covering his face he looked at the smoke detector as it went off, he looked at the laundry room as the bubbles started to come out of the room. He held his head and fell on his knees, tears started to form in his eyes as the stress finally fell on him he wasn’t meant to do David’s chores he wasn’t able to do them. He wiped his eyes looking up as the beeping stopped he sniffled looking at David quickly standing up he smiled down at him and kissed his forehead “calm down Kitten” he smiled Nye wiped his nose and hugged him “you’re supposed to be in bed” he smiles “I feel better also I heard the smoke alarm” he put his hands on his cheeks “now Kitten let’s cook” Nye smiles and holds onto him, he felt so lucky to have a man like David in his life. He never got mad at him and he helped him clean up his messes. He loved David and he would never stop.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Nye start a family

Nye bit his lip trying to decide when it was the best time to tell David what he wanted, he looked at David was he walked inside the house unhooking Dante’s leash “hey Kitten we’re back” Nye walks over “hi David” Dante barks he smiles “and hello Dante” he wags his tail walking to his dog bed Nye grabs David’s hands “hon tonight I’m making dinner” David looks at him “last time you made dinner the smoke detector went off” he pouts “come on it wasn’t that bad” he laughs “alright fine you can make dinner” he smiles “thanks babe” he pulled his head down and kissed his forehead before running to the kitchen David watched him before looking at Dante “I think I fucked up” Dante lifts his head looking at him before tilting his head. David sat on the couch and turned on his and Dante’s favorite show Storage wars, Dante barked jumping on the couch sitting down watching the episode with him. David sniffed the air “hey whatever you’re cooking smells great” “I know but you can’t come in yet it’s a surprise” Nye yells David nods leaning back finishing the episode they were watching and enjoying. 

David walked to the kitchen when Nye said he could come in, he sat at the table as Nye put a plate in front of him “can you figure out the theme” David looked at the food “baby ribs, baby corn, baby carrots” he went quiet after the last one “Nye do you want a baby?” Nye nods looking at him “do you not want one?” David smiles “of course I want to have a baby with you but we’ll have to look for an expecting mother or at orphanages” Nye smiles “let’s find an expecting mother” he nods smiling grabbing his hand dragging him out of the kitchen he stumbled after him “David what about dinner?” David smiles “after we find a mother” David fell on the couch holding the laptop in his lap “now let’s find a mom” Nye sat down looking at the screen, they searched for a few hours before finding a woman expecting a baby very soon. David sent her an email and put the laptop down “now let’s eat” Nye laughs following him to the kitchen. They sat at the table and enjoyed their dinner both were unaware of the email waiting for them. 

David got ready for bed as Nye ran into the bathroom “David she got back to us and wants to meet us tomorrow at her apartment” David looked at him “we better be on your best behavior” Nye laughs “says the guy with toothpaste all over his beard” David grabbed the towel cleaning his face “you try having a beard” he smiles “come on King time for bed” he pulls him to the bedroom David smiles laying down putting his hands behind his head “a baby” Nye lays next to him putting his head on his chest “she has to like us first” he puts his arm around his waist “lad she’ll love us I know she will” he closes his eyes “I know she’ll like you but I’m not sure about me” David grabbed his chin tilting his head up “Kitten you are perfect I promise she’ll choose us ta raise her baby” Nye smiles “you’re always so confident” he closes his eyes “comes with the family name” he smiles closing his eyes nuzzling his chest “I love you David” David smiles “I love you too Kitten” with that they were both fast asleep excited for the next day.

David tapped the wheel of his truck humming they were on their way to the woman’s apartment to see if they could have her baby. Nye messes with his seat belt “I hope she says yes” David smiles “Nye relax anyway we can’t back out now we’re here” Nye took a deep breath following David inside the house, David knocked on the door waiting a woman in her mid 20s opened the door she looked at them “hello” David smiles “we’re here to talk to you about the baby” she nods “please come in” she lets them in David walks inside Nye follows him grabbing his hand they sat on the couch and she sat in a recliner David looked at her “not to be rude but why do you want to get rid of it” she sighs “I was attacked but I couldn’t bring myself to kill it” he nods she looks at them “you seem like good people but why don’t you tell me about yourselves” David smiles “well I’m David King I’m 28, I was born in Manchester England I own my own restaurant” she nods before looking at Nye “and you” Nye looks at her “I’m Nye Karlsson I’m 26 I was born here and I do my own art work” she nods “I don’t have much time to choose someone to raise my baby so I would like you two to raise my baby” David smiles “thank you so much you won’t regret this” she smiles “I know I won’t.” A few weeks later David slowly opened the front door for Nye as he carried a pink blanket inside Nye smiles “she’s so cute” he smiles nodding looking at her as she slept soothed by Nye’s heart beat they brought her over to Dante Nye knelt down “Dante meet Bea” Dante looks at her sniffing her causing her to stir but stay asleep Dante barked liking her David smiled knowing his family had just grown.


	4. Bea's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back after a long summer, let's get these stories going

David set up decorations as Nye cleaned up the house. Bea smiled running after Dante as he ran away from her David smiles watching them "they're really good together" Nye smiles nodding "our little girl and her big doggy brother" Bea looked at them and smiled running over to them hugging Nye he smiles picking her up "hello honey" she smiles "mommy cake" he laughs "not yet we have to wait for everyone" she smiles "grandpa" he smiles "yes grandpa is coming" she grabs David's shirt "auntie coming?" He smiles "she said she was coming so I guess she's coming" she smiles bouncing in Nye's arms Nye smiles "why don't we get you ready for your party while your dad cooks" she smiles nodding he smiles kissing David's cheek before walking upstairs, David smiled walking to the kitchen starting to make food for the party. Nye came back downstairs carrying Bea "birthday girl is ready" David smiles "the food is almost ready" Bea smiles "pretty" she holds her dress David smiles "very pretty" he takes her nuzzling her she smiles nuzzling back he puts her down walking to the front door as someone rang the door bell. He opened the door letting Bill in Bill put his cigarette out before walking inside "hello sweetie" he kisses her head Bea smiles "grandpa" she reaches for him he smiles taking her "so how has your birthday been so far" she smiles "pancakes" he smiles "you had pancakes" she smiles nodding excited. He smiles walking to the kitchen to see Nye. David smiled going to close the door before it was stopped "come on baby brother closing the door on your sister seems rude" Amy pushes the door open David smiles letting her in.   
   
Amy takes Bea from Bill smiling “Bea auntie missed you” Bea smiles “Bea miss auntie” she nuzzles her smiling Dante barked running around Amy and Bill wanting attention Bill picked him petting him “hey there buddy is your dad not giving you attention?” He glanced at David, David gulped standing at attention like he was a soldier Bill looked away from him and made his way over to Nye David sighed slouching over. Amy looks at David “you still want his approval?” David nods “I want it so bad but I’m scared if I piss him off Nye will leave me” Amy started to laugh “Nye wouldn’t leave you over that” he looks at her smiling slightly “guess you’re right” she smiles “of course I’m right now come on I want some of your cooking” she walked to the kitchen David laughed following her. As they were parting it started to snow, as Bill and Amy were preparing to leave they were completely snowed in. David looked at the snow and rubbed his neck “looks like you are stayin’ the night” Bill sighed “guess we are” he closed the door walking back inside. 

David prepared the guest room for Amy and he was sleeping on the couch so Bill could have a bed. David left the room and closed the door, he walked to his and Nye’s room and grabbed a pillow and blanket Nye hugged him from behind “it’s really sweet you’re giving your side of the bed for my dad” David smiled laying his head on his “the pullout couch is kind of bad so I figured I let him have the so he doesn’t hurt his back again” Nye smiles kissing his cheek letting him go he smiles kissing his forehead leaving the room Nye watched him leave the room and head to the living room and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed wishing he could be holding Nye right now. Around 2 am Nye shook David, he grumbled and opened his eyes looking at him “Nye?” He smiles laying next to him “I want to cuddle” he nuzzles him David smiles placing his arm over his waist “night Kitten” Nye smiles “night David” they both drifted to sleep enjoying being in each other’s’ company.


End file.
